yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Heathwick
Heathwick is an informal name for a proposal to create a high speed rail link between London Heathrow and Gatwick Airports, in effect to combine into the single airport. Proponents argue that this would balance the capacity and so would reduce the need to add more runways to Heathrow, or more airports in the southern England. History A similar plan was mooted in the 1990s, then by the British Chambers of Commerce in 2009. Consideration of it by the UK government began in October 2011 and was dubbed by 'Heathwick' by the UK press. Proposals The scheme envisages a 56km high-speed rail route linking the two airports in 15 minutes with trains travelling at the top speed of 290km/h parallel to the M25 and passengers passing through the immigration or check-in only once. It is hoped that the streamlined immigration/check-in procedure would enable passengers arriving at the airport and departing on a connecting flight from the other to complete the transfer process within 75 minutes and thereby increasing its attractiveness as a viable alternative to changing flights at the overseas hub airport. To make a combined Heathwick hub work, Gatwick would assume a role of the short- and medium-haul feeder for Heathrow's long-haul flights. The scheme success rests on the assumption that a high-speed Heathrow-Gatwick aril link would increase the value of the former's take-off and landing slots to a point where it would be attractive for low/no-frills airlines that presently amount for more than half of the traffic to sell these to full-service rivals and move their operations to other airports such as Stansted, Luton and Southend. This would ensure that Gatwick will have sufficient room to accommodate the large number of short- and medium-haul flights to feed Heathrow's long-haul services, given that it has already running at 80% capacity. Gatwick would also be required to build a second runway to cope with the huge influx of new short and medium haul flights moving in from Heathrow and to create an effective four runway hub in Heathrow. Proponents of the Heathwick argue that the estimated cost of $5 billion is a viable alternative to the politically fraught provision of additional runway capacity at existing airports in the southeast of England and much cheaper and time consuming than building the new airport at Thames Estuary Airport. In 2013, a group called Interlinking Transit Solutions Ltd submitted proposals to the House of Commons Transport Select Committee which outlined a privately financed rapid transit system named London Air Rail Transit System (LART). This orbital light rail system would follow the M25 route on an elevated guideway from the Luton Airport in the north, around to Heathrow and terminating at Gatwick. It would include connections to several railway lines with interchanges at Iver (Great Western Main Line), King's Langley (West Coast Main Line), West Byfleet (South Western Main Line), Merstham (Thameslink) and Sevenoaks (South Eastern Main Line). Further extensions to as far as Stansted Airport would be as envisaged. Special light rail rolling stock will be designed to carry baggage, cargo and mail. Industry reaction The aviation and rail industry's initial response has been overwhelmingly negative: British Airways said it will not address the South-East's looming airport capacity crunch which it said it must be alleviated to maintain the UK's global competitiveness. EasyJet vowed to fight a forcible move from Gatwick. Ryanair's CEO Michael O'Leary doubted the feasibility of the Heathwick's high-speed rail link in the foreseeable future due to its high cost. BAA and the unnamed rail executive questioned the project's success on grounds of technical, operational, political and financial difficulties as well as long-term scales. Present alternatives To travel between London airports, the following options are available: *Heathrow Express trains go to Paddington station. From there, passengers can use bus, taxi or London Underground (District or Circle Lines) to transfer to Victoria station. Gatwick Express trains go from Victoria to Gatwick Airport. Around two hours travel times should be expected including waits. *A bus transfer from Heathrow serves Feltham railway station; from there, passengers can take a train to Clapham Junction, where they can change onto a train to Gatwick Airport. A minimum of 80 minutes should be expected depending on waits for connection. *A shuttle bus from Luton Airport connects with Luton Airport Parkway; from there, Thameslink trains run directly to Gatwick Airport. Total journey time is approximately 2 hours. *Coach buses go directly between the airports (all terminals) and take around 75 minutes, plus waiting time (up to 15 minutes peak hour and up to 1 hour off-peak) *Taxis take around 45 minutes if there is little traffic, however, this journey may take more than double that in poor traffic. Future connections *The Elizabeth Line from 2019 will run from all Heathrow Airport terminal stations into Central London. Passengers will be able to change to Farringdon onto Thameslink trains for either Luton or Gatwick Airport, and Liverpool Street for onward connections to Stansted Airport.